


Roommates Wanted

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: After rent goes up Elle and Emily are in need for two more roommates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Emily Prentiss flopped on the couch in her same bedroom apartment. “I hate everything!”

“Why now?” Her best friend Elle asked her.

Emily lifted up the letter in her hand. “Our rent is going up!”

Elle quickly grabbed the letter out of her friends hand and read it. “Fuck! Em, I don’t think we can afford this.”

“I know!” Emily moaned, “What are we going to do?”

“I guess we could get more roommates. We have the guest room and we could make the office into another room.” Elle offered the idea to her roommate.

Emily rubbed her hands over her face and let out a sigh. “Fine!”  

Elle got up and moved to their kitchen. “I don’t like the idea just as much as you Em, but if we want to keep this place then we’re going to need roommates to help pay for it.” Elle opened the fridge. “Now do you want red or white wine?” Elle looked at her roommate laying pathetically on their sky blue couch that Emily had inherited after the death of her grandma. “Nevermind, I’ll just bring you a whole bottle of vodka.” Elle opened the bottle then walked back to Emily. She handed over the bottle then sat by her. “Now, that we’ve taken care of that...what’s really bothering you?”  

“She’s pregnant!” Emily exclaimed.

Elle cringed. “Emily, I thought you finally got over Aaron.” Emily had, had a crush on Aaron since high school, but he had always been with Hayley. Elle had always felt bad for her, but not much could be done. Aaron and Hayley had gotten married right out of high school.

“Me too, but I guess not. I don’t even think I like him as much as I like the idea of him. Elle I’m twenty-nine and nowhere close to marriage or having kids.” Emily then started to drink her vodka. “This shit is good.”

“I didn’t realize how much you wanted that kind of life.” Elle confessed.

“I do and I’ve always known that, but I didn’t realize that I wanted it this soon. I thought I’d be okay with not getting married and having kids for a few more years. I just want someone to go home to at night. I want to be in love. It has been such a long time since I’ve felt loved in a not friend way.” Emily then downed the rest of the bottle and it burned her throat.

Elle grabbed her hand. “And you’ll have that one day; just not with Aaron.”

“Elle, you’re the fucking best.” Emily told her friend.

“I know. Now, I’m going to go make an ad. We can start interviews next weekend.”  
-  
Emily didn't know what to think of Penelope Garcia. She was dressed nicely, but her clothes were loud. She seemed sweet, but also a little crazy. Emily wasn't exactly normal either. 

“So, what do you do for a living, Penelope?” Elle asked.

“I work for the BAU, but not the FBI one. Pretty much I help people find long lost relatives or help parents meet their baby they gave up for adoption.” Penelope proudly told her and Elle. 

“Do you enjoy your job?” Emily asked her.

Penelope’s face lit up even more, “I love it. I get to help reunite families and make people happy. All my life I've wanted to help people.” 

“How are you financially?” Elle asked.

The question went on and on before they were done.  
-  
Elle and Emily were both in shock after the last interview they had. Both of the girl’s eyes were wide and their mouths were opened in shock. Finally Emily asked, “Did that just really happen.”

“I think so.” Elle confessed.

“The women really did just-” Emily started, but Elle quickly cut her off.

“No! We’re going to pretend that never happened.”

“Sounds good.” Emily agreed. She looked down at her watch on her left wrist. “The next girl should be here soon.”

“Well, it will definitely be better than the last interview.” Elle mumbled.

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.” Emily snapped. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Emily stood up from her chair, “I’ll get it.” When Emily opened the door she found a young blonde girl on the other side. “Jennifer, right?”

The young girl smiled at her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had no makeup on, and was wearing workout clothes. “Yes, that’s me, but please call me JJ.”

“Okay, JJ follow me.” Emily lead her to the kitchen and pointed to the chair across from Elle. “You can sit there.”

JJ obeyed and sat down. Emily saw her looking around. “This place is nice.”

“Thank you.” Emily said. “So, we’re just going to ask you a few questions then you can leave.”

Elle quickly introduced herself. She stretched her hand across the table to shake JJ’s hand. “I’m Elle.”

“I’m Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ.”

“Why JJ?” Elle asked.

“Jennifer is a little too girly for me. Also, it was easier for my foster parents to remember JJ.” JJ explained to them.

“You’re a foster kid?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” JJ simply answered. “I’m one of the more lucky kids though. I was only in three foster homes because I was adopted in the third house by a wonderful women. I was thirteen when I was adopted so don’t pity me or anything. I’m very grateful for my mom.”

“I like you.” Elle told JJ, “You seem like a fighter. Now…” Elle rolled her eyes, “we have to get to the boring adult questions.”

“How old are you?” Emily started.

“I’m twenty.”

Elle asked the next question. “What do you do for a job? Also, are you in school?”

“I’m a waitress at Red Robin and I am going to school.”

Emily and Elle asked JJ more questions for another half hour before they felt like they had enough information on her.

Both Elle and Emily walked JJ to the door. “We’ll let you know soon.”

“Okay, thanks.” JJ said then left.

“I really enjoyed her.” Elle tells Emily.

“Me too. I think we could put her in the small room. It sounds like she’ll barely be home anyway.” Emily adds.

“Sounds good. Now what about the other room?” Elle went to the kitchen and started making popcorn.

“What about that Penelope Garcia girl?” Emily asked.

“Okay. That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.” Elle opened a can of diet coke.

“I can call them tomorrow.” Emily offered.

“Let’s do it.” The two then high fived


End file.
